


Rooftop Dreams

by AliceAftonwasFound



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boredom, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceAftonwasFound/pseuds/AliceAftonwasFound
Summary: Dream has been friends with George for a very long time, but they have never met in person. Things start to go downhill after Dream notices he is in love.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 5





	Rooftop Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! This is my 3rd fanfic, and I wrote it on my phone. It takes forever to write these.
> 
> I will be working on the Henry Stickmin fic soon :)

I closed my eyes, and the dull ceiling in my dark room. My eyes opened quickly, on a snowy night in London. The sky was clear, and the stars were bright as his eyes. I hear faint music in the sky, it sounded farmiliar. 

And thats when I felt something hit my shoulder. 

I turned my head, George was there, laughing softly. I picked up a snowball, and threw ot at him but he dodged it at the last second. He laughed softly, and started walking towards me. 

"Your short~" I whispered in his ear, laughing.

"fuck you dream" He groaned. 

"You love me~" I laughed. 

I looked into the dark brown eyes, and George's face started to turn a light rose color. I pulled his face up with my hand so he could see me better. I held his face, and his skin felt so soft. He smiled. 

Next thing I knew, I felt a hand pull my head down. It was George. I was a bit confused..until I felt soft lips met mine. It all felt so real. 

Then my eyes shot open to a phone ringing. I groaned

"Take me back.." I mumbled

I picked up my phone, and it was George.

"What the fuck Dream?" George groaned in a playful way, as I knew he was joking.

"what? R u mad that I made a joke Goggy~?" I laughed. 

"Yes, I am. You know I hate when you say that." George mumbled.

"I'm sorry I love you ok?" I said, immediately regreting it. Butterflies started fluttering in my stomach. 

"Y-Your an idiot..." George mumbled, stuttering. "But are we still filming the manhunt today?" 

"Yeah, a bit later" I said, tying to change the subject. "I just have a few things to do today. My AC guy is finally coming." 

George giggled. 

"Awh, no more suffering dream???" He laughed. 

"Shut up." I said to him. "I won't be suffering anymore."

He giggled.

"God why is his laugh so adorable??" I thought to myself as I smiled. 

"Yeah, finally out of the heat wave huh? Broken AC must suck." George said. 

"It does." I groaned. 

"So Dream...I called you to ask you something." George says, seeming scared almost.

"You can ask me anything dude, I'm here." I said softly.

"Can I come visit you..?"

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! <3 
> 
> If you enjoyed, lmk<3
> 
> Inspired by Heat Waves


End file.
